The Digital Masters Part 1: Beginnings
by Digidestiny
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic, and I've put it on PG-13 for mild swearing! R+R please, even flamez!


The Digital Masters Pt 1: Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this stuff again? Okay, moan  
settled. I don't own Digimon. The Fox Family, Toei animations and  
Bandai own it. This was written in Notepad so aplogies for layout  
probs.  
Thanx, x-*Digidestiny*-x  
  
Tai stared at the little item he had just been given. It resembled  
the old Crest of Courage as much as to tied. He stared at Gennai's   
transition as it explained, "This is your old Crest of Courage,   
Taichi. But you don't just use it for digivolution anymore. I am  
making you a Digital Master, a warrior in his own right. This is a  
First Crest, the First Crest, which is your tool in battle. I shall  
give you, also, the Sword of Courage. The Crest slips in there, and  
you fight with this using the Crest power. Call, "Crest Power   
Activate!" to activate the Crest and make you stronger. You'll need  
help, against Diabolicomon and the Digimon Kaiser." Tai nodded   
sharply as the sword materialized in his hands, like the Crest had  
done. "And Taichi....keep an eye on young Davis. His mind seems to  
be off the job, these days." Tai smiled bitterly, "Now that I have  
noticed. Thank you Gennai." Low growling sounds were to be heard  
from the trees beyond. "Looks like I'll be needing that power now,  
Gennai." Tai said sharply, and the transmission disappeared as Tai  
called "Crest Power Activate!!" A bright light started flashing, as  
Tai gained great power. He brought up the sword, which glowed with  
the sign of Courage. "Bring it on, monster!"  
  
Sora and Mimi were talking in Sora's room. "I don't know, Mimi."   
Sora sighed. "He always seems to be...someplace else. I know he's  
destined for something special..." "Someplace else?" Mimi   
questioned. "Yeah. Even when we're...you know, he seems to be up  
there. In the Digiworld, long ago...all the rest of us just wanted  
to get back home, but he wanted something else. He wanted adventure,   
battles, victory, excitement." "I know what you mean, Sora. Tai has  
always craved fun and adventure." Mimi agreed. "But I'm worried   
he'll get hurt...he's up there now. Gennai wanted to talk to him   
about something, about powers. That'll make him as powerful as a   
MEGA! Imagine that power, in the wrong hands!" "But I know that Tai  
will always protect us, like he always did. And I know thats not  
really what you're worried about, too." "Ya, I know..." "You're  
worried that Tai'll forget you, once he gets all super-charged. He  
would NEVER do that, Sora-chan! He loves you, silly! Its as plain  
as the nose on your face." Sora smiled. "Thanks, Mimi." "But if  
you're THAT worried about him, lets go see what he's doing!"  
  
"Uurrhhh..." The Digimon who Tai was fighting had a Dark Ring. Tai  
decided that he wouldn't hurt the poor thing unless he had to. "DIA  
STRIKE!" The Diamon fired a powerful energy beam, knocking him back  
hard onto the floor, scoring a cut across his chest, which bled   
freely. Tai looked at it, and raised an eyebrow. "Quite good, for a  
creature as pitiful as yourself." He attacked, and scored through  
the Dark Ring with the keen-edged blade. The Digimon shook its head  
and saw him kneeling, holding his chest. "Oh my god! Did I hurt you  
I'm sorry! You really shouldn't mix it with Megas!" Tai smiled up   
at the Digimon, "Nice way to say thanks." The Diamon laughed, and  
took off. "Be safe, Digi Master!" It called as Mimi and Sora   
appeared, with Yokomon and Tanemon. Digi-master, Tai thought. So I  
am not a Digidestined any longer. "TAI! Are you OK?!" The two girls  
ran towards him, as he deenergized ack to his original self. He  
tried to hide his injury, but the Digimon saw the blood on the   
floor. "So I mixed it with a Mega, who was being controlled," Tai  
laughed weakly, seeing the girls stares. "Tanemon digivolve to.....  
PALMON!!" "Poison Ivy!" Palmon tied him down. "H-hey, Palmon!" Tai  
called. "Now, let me see that cut," Sora said. Tai shut up with a  
muttered..."They could have just asked..." Sora ripped material off  
of her dress, and said, "Tai, take your shirt off." "Little   
difficult here..." he replied. "Mimi, get your maniac Digimon off   
me!" "Shut up, or we'll cover your mouth aswell," Yokomon replied.  
Tai shut up hurriedly, as Sora pulled off his shirt and dressed the  
wound. "OK, can she let go of me now, master?" Tai asked Yokomon  
playfully. "Sure," she said, and Palmon dropped him to the floor   
with a bang. He picked himself up, and said, "Now, why are you two  
here?" "We came to see if you were in-" Sora clapped a hand over  
Mimi's mouth, and said, "Oh, no reason." Tai put a hand to his head  
suddenly, and said, "Whew, I'm wiped out. But I was fine before.."  
"Maybe it was your transformation?" Mimi said helpfully. "Yeah   
may..be...yawn..." Tai swayed on his feet. Lights glittered in the  
air as Gennai appeared to them. "Gennai!" Mimi exclaimed, as Sora  
recoiled and gasped and Tai raised a weak hand in recognition. "Tai  
I have a new mission for you. As the Digital Crest Master, you are  
extremely important to the safety and upkeep of the Digital World.  
In other words, you're NEEDED." Tai nodded very weakly, and said,  
"Yada yada, boss." "You're going to need to rest, Tai. The first  
transformation always tires you out." "Wheww..." Tai sank to the   
floor, asleep within seconds. "Uhh...Taichi?" Sora knelt beside her  
boyfriend anxiously. "OH NO HES DEAD!!" Mimi shrieked. Agumon   
appeared, and ran to his human partner. "I felt a great power surge   
through me a while ago, Gennai, what was it?" he asked. "When I   
gave Taichi the powers of the Digital Master." Gennai replied. "You  
shall be able to digivolve further than ever before, even further  
thsn the meld with the Gabumon! You shall hydra digivolve into a  
water type stronger than any before." "WOW! Further than Omnimon?   
On my own? That should be interesting..." "Sora." Gennai said, and  
she looked at him. "Taichi holds something special. Some items that  
used to belong to the Digidestined which were very powerful. But   
they were destroyed, one by one, till only two were left. The First   
Crest of Courage, and the Second Crest of Love, which he kept very  
close to him. I had Courage, however." He paused as she recoiled in  
shock. "He holds my Crest?" she asked. Gennai stooped, and pulled  
the beautiful object out of the dormant boy's trouser pocket. It   
was wrapped up in white tissue, and Gennai unfolded it gently.   
Underneath lay a golden tag, with a pink Crest inside. It bore the  
emblem of "Love." He held it out to her, and she took it gently.   
"Sora," Gennai said gently. "Are you ready to have the power that   
he holds now?" "Yes," she whispered.  
  
End Of Part One. (heh heh, more romance in the next parts, Takari   
and a LOT of Taiora! My fave couples...theres a bit of Taito too,   
but only from Matt's POV, not Tai's, cos Tai luvs Sora. A bit of   
Kensuke, too, but mainly Kensuke friendship. Hehe.)  
  



End file.
